South Park (Full English Dub Cast)
If South Park was to be re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and other cartoon dub studios. The English dub will air in the near future. Trey Parker and Matt Stone will be replaced by Eric Stuart, Kate Higgins, Brian Drummond and Greg Ayres for the voice of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. But in season 13, Benjamin Diskin will succeed and replace Eric Stuart from the beginning of season 13. Voice Cast *Corey Burton: Narrator (D-Yikes!) Main characters *Eric Stuart (season 1-12), Benjamin Diskin (season 13-present): Stan Marsh *Kate Higgins: Kyle Broflovski *Brian Drummond: Eric Cartman *Greg Ayres: Kenny McCormick Supporting characters *Bryce Papenbrook: Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Schwartz *Todd Haberkorn: Clyde Donovan, Firkle Smith *Yuri Lowenthal: Craig Tucker, Stephen Stotch, Michael *Robbie Daymond: Tweek Tweak, Dougie O’Connell *Kirk Thornton: Timmy Burch *Bobby Moynihan: Jimmy Valmer *Khary Payton: Token Black *Derek Stephen Prince: DogPoo Petsuki, Richard Tweak *Josh Grelle: Francis *Johnny Yong Bosch: Jason *???: Bill Allen *???: Fosse McDonald *Vic Mignogna: Bradley Biggle, Thomas Tucker *Erin Fitzgerald: Wendy Testaburger *Brittney Karbowski: Bebe Stevens *Christine Marie Cabanos: Red *Stephanie Sheh: Annie Knitts *Cristina Vee: Heidi Turner *Wendee Lee: Millie Larsen *Erica Mendez: Esther *Sarah Anne Williams: Jenny Simons *Cherami Leigh: Meagan Ridley *Scott Menville: Scott Malkinson, Pete *Megan Shipman: Lola *Roger Craig Smith: Herbert Garrison *Tom Fahn: Mr. Hankey *Carlos Alazraqui: Mr. Mackey *Kevin Michael Richardson: Chef *Carrie Keranen: Veronica Crabtree *Dee Bradley Baker: Randy Marsh *Cassandra Lee Morris: Sharon Marsh, Principal Victoria *Kari Wahlgren: Shelly Marsh *Brian Drummond: Gerald Broflovski *Tia Ballard: Ike Broflovski *???: Sheila Broflovski *Laura Post: Liane Cartman *Christopher Sabat: Stuart McCormick *???: Carol McCormick *Janice Kawaye: Alice McCormick *Colleen Villard: Karen McCormick *Morgan Garrett: Linda Stotch *???: Mrs. Tweak *???: Laura Tucker *Caitlin Glass: Betsy Donovan *Steven Blum: Roger Donovan *???: Ryan Valmer *???: Sarah Valmer *Keith Silverstein: Steve Black *Kimberly Brooks: Linda Black *???: Mr. Testaburger *Michelle Ruff: Mrs. Testaburger *???: Mr. Stevens *???: Mrs. Stevens *???: Mr. Turner *Charlotte Ann: Nancy Turner *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mayor McDaniels *David Vincent: Johnson *Tony Oliver: Ted *Paul St. Peter: Officier Barbrady *Liam O'Brien: Carl Denkins *Jonquil Goode: Henrietta Biggle *Tom Kenny: Towelie *???: PC Principal Minor characters *Christopher Judge: Xerxes *Josh Grelle: Thomas *Bill Farmer: Therapist *???: Charlotte *???: Thomas (Charlotte's Dad) *???: Charlotte's Mother *Shelley Calene-Black: Allyson *???: Katie *Wendee Lee: Linda / Gretchen *???: Patty *???: Tracy *???: Rebecca Turnod *Jonathan Lipow: Mike Makowski *Seth Green: Ryan Ellis *Tara Strong: Annie Bartlett *Grant Palmer: Larry *Candi Milo: Billy Miller Celebrities *Steven Blum: Chris Hansen, Tim Burton, Caitlyn Jenner *Keith Silverstein: President Barack Obama *Neil Kaplan: David Letterman *Paul St. Peter: Bill Clinton *Christopher Bevins: Charlie Sheen *Ian Sinclair: David Duchovny *Jason Douglas: Ben Roethlisberger *Steve Kramer: Michael Douglas *Kirk Thornton: Tiger Woods *Chris Rager: Bono *Jamie Marchi: Paris Hilton *Khary Payton: Kanye West *Christopher Corey Smith: Jared Fogle *Maurice LaMarche: Jimmy Buffet *Frank Welker: Robert Redford *Cynthia Cranz: Sally Ann Struthers *Quinton Flynn: Mickey Mouse *Jamieson Price: Russell Crowe *T.C Carson: Jesse Jackson *J. Michael Tatum: Mitch Conner *Kyle Hebert: Rob Reiner *Christopher Ayres: Saddam Hussein *Danielle McRae: Nicole Kidman *Troy Baker: Tom Cruise *Conan O'Brien: Himself *???: Michael Jackson *Patrick Seitz: Stephen Spielberg *???: George Lucas *???: Elton John *???: Adolf Hitler *Phil LaMarr: Morgan Freeman *???: Canadian President (Donald Trump) *???: Wayne D Villains *Micah Solusod: Damien *Alex Hirsch: Scott Tenorman *Ben Diskin: Profile Stan Marsh Religion *Dave Wittenberg: Jesus Christ *John de Lancie: Satan *Kirk Thornton: God *Tim Curry: Lao Tsu *Neil Kaplan: Krishna *Matthew Mercer: Muhammad *Josh Grelle: Joseph Smith *Corey Burton: Moses Additional Voices *???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Laborers *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Lesbians *???: Big Lesbian *???: Emir *???, ???: Persians *Kristen McGuire: Thomas's Mom *Dee Bradley Baker: Clerk (ToySafari) *Derek Stephen Prince: Man at ToySafari *Troy Baker: Doctor *J. Michael Tatum: Mr. Donaldson *Rob Paulsen: Teen Boy with tourette *Michelle Rojas: Blonde Girl *Sara Ragsdale: Brunette, Ginger Kid #2 *Kate Oxley: Patty Nelson *Cris George: Paedophile #1 *Jeff Bennett: Paedophile #2 *Jim Cummings: Paedophile #3 *Maurice LaMarche: Paedophile #4 *Frank Welker: Paedophile #5 *Christopher Corey Smith: Paedophile #6 *Nolan North: Paedophile #7 *???: Paedophile #8 *Alex Moore: Ginger Kid #1 *Tia Ballard: Ginger Kid #3 *???: Chase (In T.M.I.) *???: Daniel (Tea Bag Participant) *???: ???: ???: The Drivers (In T.M.I.) *???: Male politician (In Where My Country Gone) *???: Female politician (In Where My Country Gone) *???: Anchor Tom *???: Field Reporter *???: Johnson (Canadian) *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: PC Bros *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Canadians *???, ???: Canadian Kids *???: Mr. Stkrdknmibalz *???, ???, ???: Three students dressed in Native American garb *???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Five students dressed in European clothing *???: Guard (canadian on wall) Category:English Dub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:South Park Category:Redub Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs